There's No Such Thing As Too Much Fun
by Kandakicksass
Summary: A glimpse into the sex lives of all the hot Akatsuki members. Orgy! Full pairing inside. Somewhat Itachi-centric. Um... PORN!


**AKATSUKI ORGY—and I mean instances of DP (which if you don't know what that means, you should probably be warned that this will be… erm… naughty)!**

**I think I've made my point.**

**Anyway, I want to **_**really **_**warn you because this is nothing but over ten pages of Akatsuki porn. Seriously. Just porn, straight through. The full pairing, even though it only says MadaraxItachi, the pairing list is much longer… to an almost unnatural point. Pein x Itachi x Deidara x Hidan x Sasori x Madara—Like I said. Orgy. You'll understand why when you read it, if you haven't gone running yet. I just thought you deserved that warning. This is some dirty shit.**

Itachi sighed to his ceiling, his deep black hair fanned out around him. His body was trembling with expectation, his cock already half hard. How long were his lovers going to take? They'd all promised to meet in his room, so why was he still alone, waiting impatiently?

"Itachi, I can hear you complaining in there," a silken voice came from outside the door. "Don't worry. We've planned it out. We'll come in waves. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Pein," he sighed, sitting up with a pleased smile. "Finally. Of course; however you want. Just come in, for _Jashine's _sake."

The door slid open to reveal a half naked redhead, arms crossed, leaning against the doorway with a cheshire cat smile. Itachi moaned out loud at the sight of him.

"Wow," he breathed as Pein stalked forward, the door shutting behind him. "You look like sex on two legs today."

"For you, my Itachi," he smirked. "That's why we're here—or will be anyway. Our focus tonight is you." Pein's hand came forward, caressing Itachi's cheek before grabbing his hair and jerking his head upward, so that he was staring at the ceiling while Pein attacked his neck, marking up the delicate column of flesh. "A little horny tonight, eh?" His hand found Itachi's pulsing erection.

"You did promise some of the best sex of my life," he replied breathlessly as Pein trailed a finger from the base to the head, pushing down lightly on the slit. Itachi moaned again, throwing his head back. His lover smirked as the door slid open to reveal their blonde voyeur.

"Sexy," Deidara purred, walking in and joining them on the bed. "Itachi, have I ever told you how hot you are when you're turned on?"

"No, I don't think—ah—you have," he said, shifting slightly so Deidara could slide into place behind him, pressing his hard on into the raven's lower back. Pein tightened his hold on his erection, making Itachi gasp loudly.

"Mmm," the blonde hummed, kissing the spot just under Itachi's ear repeatedly. "That's why I love you. You're so vocal." Itachi's hips thrusted up slightly. "Can't I face-fuck him yet?"

Pein laughed at Deidara's pout.

"No, you can't," he ordered. "Madara requested first ownership of Itachi's _beautiful _lips."

"Oh," Itachi whispered. "You make even _kissing _sound dirty." Pein licked a line over the vein in Itachi's neck.

"And who called first ownership over that cock of his?" Deidara said with a saucy grin, eyeing the bobbing erection standing straight for the two men. Pein's smirk widened.

"So far, no one. Would you like that pleasure?"

"Hell yeah," he exclaimed, moving onto his knees, pulling Itachi backward by the armpits. "Lay down, lollipop," he commanded while he climbed over Itachi, keeping his knees on either side of Itachi's head, grinning as he complied. "Damn, this is going to be fun."

"I arrived just in fucking time for the show," a hungry voice growled from the doorway. "And why does that fucking heathen get to suck Itachi off first?"

"A beautiful scene, isn't it?" Pein agreed with the silver-haired nin walking in, ignoring his question. Itachi would have greeted Hidan in some way, but he was a little distracted as Deidara's smirking lips came in contact with the violently flushed head.

He looked down, further down, past Deidara's muscular chest, to the blonde's carnation pink lips as they swallowed his head. He felt, rather than saw, that tongue lick a line over his slit and Itachi squeezed his eyes shut, the sensation of Deidara's talented mouth around his cock to much to watch.

Itachi forced open his eyes to register the hard on straining against Deidara's black pants. Damn, Deidara was _huge_, which he knew from past experience. This wasn't the first time they'd all gathered for some strenuous… activity.

Itachi couldn't help himself; he pulled the pants down, just enough to free Deidara's cock. He was just going to do that, but once it was there, he couldn't help wrapping his lips around the head, sucking lightly as Deidara took him in to the hilt. One hand came up to fondle the artist's balls, unable to control itself.

"Hidan," Deidara rasped. "I can't multi task. Take over."

Hidan licked his lips, perfectly happy to do as he requested. He came forward, about to wrap his candy-colored lips around Itachi's cock, but first, he leaned in and locked lips with Deidara, unable to resist. They were just so swollen, the colour red making him look just so hot…

Once he'd thoroughly explored the blonde's mouth, he leaned down, sucking Itachi in with renewed vigor. Itachi moaned around Deidara's cock, and jerked his hips forward into the Jashinist's mouth, who happily swallowed him down.

Deidara, being easy to arouse, was already ready to burst.

Itachi looked down, locking eyes with the man sucking on his cock viciously and nodding around Deidara's cock. They both took a deep breath, then…

Both Hidan and Itachi sucked hard, at the same time. All that Itachi could register before he arched high off the bed in climax was Deidara's rough scream, which was cut off halfway through.

"Sasori," Itachi greeted him softly, watching him kiss Deidara. The blonde's cheeks turned a colour that would make cherries jealous as they broke apart and Sasori flashed Itachi a sexy smile as the raven licked the remains of Deidara's come off his lips.

"I told you I'd be here," he said with a smirk, leaning over to give Itachi's nipple a squeeze. "Kisame can't make it. Pity."

Actually, Kisame didn't know about their exertions. He was blissfully unaware that six of his teammates were fucking regularly, whenever he was gone. Kakuzu didn't know either, because, to be perfectly honest, even though he had a crush on Hidan, he was quite the homophobe. Konan knew but stayed out of it.

"Where's Madara?" Itachi asked, moaning as Sasori gripped his cock, taking his turn and bringing him to arousal, yet again.

Pein smirked at how eager Itachi was to have the last member of their activities there.

"He'll be here shortly."

"He'd better fucking be," Hidan said, sliding a hand between Itachi thighs. God only knew how much he loved those long, slender legs. "He's the one that said none of us can go anywhere near Itachi's hole till he gets here, damn it."

"Please, Hidan," a honey smooth voice purred from the doorway. "I'm here… but would any of you mind if I got my kiss before the rest of you pulled some shit on him that will deter his attention away?"

"Not at all," Deidara replied, a hungry smirk on his face. Everyone on Itachi backed away to enjoy the show.

Madara slunk forward, pulling Itachi's mouth to his ferociously. He pried apart the beautiful pink lips with his tongue, growling his pleasure as Itachi moaned into his mouth, his hands coming up to tug at Madara's long mane. Itachi's breath came in quick pants as he struggled to breath through his nose, but he just couldn't muster it, not around Madara. The man was an incubus, too hot.

Madara's hand slid down and for an instant Itachi thought he was going to his dick, but after a quick evaluation of his partner, he guessed correctly in assuming that he was actually sliding his hands down past his balls, to slip a mysteriously slick finger past the tight ring of muscle into Itachi's tight, eager heat.

"Fuck, Madara, you bastard!" Hidan complained. "I wanted to be the first one in!"

"Suck it up," he murmured against Itachi's lips. Itachi couldn't help smiling; even though he was a frigid bastard, the way Madara and Hidan got on was hilarious. Well… he amended as he melted into Madara's touch… _usually _a frigid bastard, anyway.

He pulled his finger out and pushed it back in, accompanied by another long finger, making Itachi gasp involuntarily.

The others stood back, watching keenly as Itachi shuddered and moaned loudly because of his relative's touch. Madara smirked, adding the last two at the same time, knowing that he'd been inside Itachi so much it didn't take much to stretch him out… nor did it effect how tight his sweet little body was. Itachi was Madara's favourite lover.

Madara pulled his fingers out with a pop and Itachi let out a small sigh of 'no'.

"Aw…" Madara said with a smirk. "Did you guys hear that? He's sad I pulled my fingers out." Itachi's face went from neutral to strawberry red in an instant. "Should I replace it with something else, Itachi?" he whispered in his ear, releasing himself from his standard black pants. Itachi looked down, and nearly died.

Madara's uncommonly huge cock was throbbing, at almost eleven inches, tall and stiff. The head was heavy with blood, the whole thing looking so red it was a wonder Madara hadn't passed out from arousal as of yet. Itachi, unable to help himself, licked his lips.

"You can wrap those cherry red lips around my cock later," he assumed with a smirk. "Right now, I want to fuck you."

"So do it," Itachi challenged him breathily. Madara smirked, kissing him again as he lined himself with Itachi's anus, then pushed in, watching Itachi's expression with amusement as he hit Itachi's prostate immediately. His eyes widened, his mouth open in a silent scream.

"Goddamn it, Madara," he groaned when he could speak, shifting on the mammoth erection. "I feel like a fucking virgin when I'm with you." Madara's smirk grew.

"Love the cussing," Hidan commented and for the first time Itachi realized he had an audience. It sent shivers down his spine and he let his exhibitionist side take over. "Is the only time you cuss is when you're filled to the fucking core?" Itachi would have said something scathing in return, but Madara took that moment to thrust again and he couldn't muster the words.

"Madara, you ass," Deidara pouted. Sasori and Pein nodded in agreement.

"I wish he'd share," Sasori sighed. "Though what a fine ass it is… _both _of them."

Itachi's arms came around Madara's neck.

"Since he's complaining…" Madara chuckled, flipping them over so that Itachi was riding him. "Up for a little… exotic fun?"

"Exotic," Itachi repeated, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"Well, you can be stretched a lot further than this," he reasoned. "It's possible, in any angle you look at it."

"And painful," Pein added, trying not to laugh. Apparently, he was the only one of the voyeurs watching them who understood what Madara was planning. Itachi heard a soft gasp of surprise; Hidan picked up on it before Sasori did.

"What?" he demanded and Itachi frowned at him. He was getting impatient and Madara, knowing this, laughed. To satisfy Itachi until the little redhead got the message, he thrust up again, striking the raven's prostate with unnerving accuracy.

"Oh…" he moaned as Hidan motioned Sasori over. Deidara stood next to them, smirking in a way that made Itachi think that he wasn't as much of a dumbass as he made himself out to be sometimes. He, too, had gotten it.

Itachi watched over his shoulder as Sasori went red.

"Fuck no!" he yelped. "I'll do a lot of dirty shit, but I don't think I can." Itachi snickered, unable to help himself.

"Who wants to, then?" Itachi asked. "It's not like I've never done it before.

Everyone looked at each other before Deidara's smirk became much more pronounced. "Well," he said with a cocky swager, clambering forward. "I think that means I can take my fill, then."

"By all means," Itachi allowed, pleased, as he felt Deidara come up behind him, sliding a finger up his ass. The blonde petted Madara's cock in the confined space before bending it at the knuckle and adding another, sliding them both back into the dangerously tight passage. The younger Uchiha groaned as, to top it off, Madara pulled him up and shoved him back down again by the waist.

"Fuck, Madara, I'm working here," Deidara snapped playfully. "Do you want this or not?"

"Hell yes I want it," Madara replied, watching Itachi's face intently. He was actually _enjoying _it as Deidara forced another finger up his ass.

"Just do it, Deidara," he demanded.

"Seriously? Double penetration requires a hell of a lot of stretching…"

"I'm sure. Just do it." Deidara, on his knees behind them, was never one to turn Itachi down, and was able to fit the head of his cock into Itachi next to Madara, but that was where it got tight. Madara, on top of being long, was thick, and if Deidara had been any thicker than he was, they never would have been able to manage it without breaking him. But Deidara, while almost as long as Madara, wasn't as thick, luckily, and after a bit of force, was able to squeeze himself in.

They both stopped, waiting for Itachi to adjust. He took a deep breath; he was filled to the _core_; there was no room inside him for more. Actually, he'd thought the same thing when he'd been filled by Madara, but this… there was no doubt now. He was at his limit. This was _just _as much as he could take.

"Oh, god," Itachi whispered.

"We _are _your gods, aren't we?" Madara commented smugly. He was definitely pleased with himself.

"Yes," he moaned as they slowly started moving. "Please, faster."

He nearly sobbed the words.

"I guess we're good," Deidara summarized, but he really had no room to talk—literally. His cock fit so snugly in Itachi next to Madara's, he was sure he'd never been in such a tight fit. It was heaven.

None of the three noticed when Pein and Hidan started making out, clothes shedding left and right. Sasori had already been reduced to masturbation; he'd had no choice, he was so turned on.

Itachi shifted slightly to the side so that he could turn his head and capture Deidara's lips. After an intense battle, Itachi relinquished control and Deidara took dominance of the kiss, exploring Itachi's mouth ferociously. Itachi moaned into his lover's mouth.

"Really good," Itachi gasped. The feeling of intense rubbing inside of him was going to drive him to the edge.

It was lucky Deidara came so easily; this was just as intense for him as it was for Itachi. Madara was a little harder to please, but this was doing it. Itachi was about to come, and from the pulsing of the cocks inside of him, he could easily guess that they were, too.

"Together," he rasped, unable to force the sound out louder.

"Agreed," Madara said, sounding somewhat undone.

"Agreed," Deidara said as well, his voice tight.

They thrust one more time before Itachi screamed, followed by Deidara, then Madara's low, throaty groan.

"Wow, that was hot," Sasori exclaimed from the side of the room.

Pein and Hidan were kind of busy.

Ignoring that, Itachi smiled at all of them.

"Thank you," he said to all of them. Pein looked up from the man he was currently fucking. The silver-haired Jashinist's shirt was pushed up at his waist, his pants pulled down to his thighs. Hidan looked up, too, but Itachi couldn't look at him for too long. His hair was disheveled, falling in his eyes, his eyebrows pushed together as though he were about to cry, the tears just starting to spill over. He'd obviously been given the fucking of his life, and by the satisfied grin on Pein's face, it wasn't over yet. Hidan's lower lip was trembling and Pein, while responding to Itachi's thanks with a smile, thrusted again and Hidan moaned loudly.

"F-fuck," he sobbed and that was where Itachi had to look away. That was just too fucking hot; he was getting turned on again. Still he couldn't help looking back as Pein's hands came up, one to play with one of Hidan's nipples, the other to tug harshly at his erection.

He heard Madara's low laugher in his ear as the older man noticed how hard Itachi had gotten… again.

"Deidara?"

They were both still inside Itachi's warm body.

"On it," the smug nin responded, and they returned their attention to Itachi for round two.

**This is an early birthday fic for my best friend XxSasuxX, whose real name is my secret! Although I'm sure I've already spilled it in one author's notes or another. Please enjoy, my Akatsuki fangirl! I love you! No wait… you **_**better **_**enjoy it. This is the best lemon I've ever written. EVER. This is fucking awesome, if I do say so myself.**

**By the way, this is before Sasori's death, okay? Just thought you'd like an explanation as to why Sasori's in it. Itachi also isn't blind yet. It's somewhere in those two years Naruto was off in between pre-Shippuden and Shippuden. The only thing I have to adjust is that at this point everyone is fully aware that Tobi is Madara.**

**Fic Rec for the day: Everything Has It's Price, Author TenshiXXX. It's a HILARIOUS KisaIta (It's AU) and man, can Kisame and Sasuke go at it like cats and dogs. It's so funny. If you can swallow KisaIta, please, do read. It's funny and TenshiXXX is extremely talented.**

**Fuck that was dirty. By the way, I think I'm gonna have to write a PeinxHidan now… anyway…**

**Kandakicksass is OUT, ya'll!**


End file.
